If Ya Want Some Come Get Some!
by Megzzerr
Summary: Based mostly on the 2005 Draft, The Champ gets drafted to RAW and its not long before a certain backstage announcer starts flirting with him, and it's not long before a certain red head Diva gets pissed of and maybe jealous? Lita/Cena fic enjoy!


**Disclaimer- I own nothing all is owned by Vince McMahon and the WWE, I have nothing against any of the characters except for Maria, because I just don't like her personally. Everyone else I have no problem with really its just fiction. It's the first Lita/Cena fic I've written in a while I feel like I've neglected this pairing…So I had to write something!! Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy! Xx **

This was it this was the Monday Night RAW that Superstars either loved or hated, it was the day of the draft where superstars were traded

to either RAW Or Smackdown, there were 10 picks and if your name was called you were drafted, Lita knew the drill after all

she was the 10th Draft pick in 2002 thankfully by the RAW GM Ric Flair she shivered at the thought of being controlled by Vince McMahon on Smackdown and

because the Women's Title was now exclusive to RAW she really didn't want to move, her best friends were on the show, Jeff Hardy, Trish , Torrie, and now RVD

he had only been drafted this minute & was the 8Th pick, she let out a sigh of relief knowing Christian was getting drafted next he had wanted a move to

Smackdown for a few months now as he felt he wasn't getting the push he deserved on RAW so that left one more place but she thought about it....RAW now

has both World Titles with WWE Champ John Cena being the first draft of the night it had to be Batista to Smackdown to even things out.

She along with most of the RAW & Smack down superstars were in a huge room waiting for the last result.....each holding their breath, THE FINAL DRAFT PICK

...............THE ANIMAL BATISTA!!!!!!!!!! Everyone sighed!! mostly with relief, Jeff & Torrie hugged thankful that they were not separated, they had

been a couple now for a few months thanks to Lita and Trish, Trish was screaming with joy that her ex boyfriend Randy Orton had been drafted to Smackdown,

the two had broken up 2 months ago because of his constant jealousy of her relationship with Rob Van Dam and now that Rob had been drafted to RAW she

grinned more knowing it was going to tear Randy apart that for once he couldn't keep her away from him, not that anything went on between them, Trish &

Rob were just friends but Randy never believed that, Trish always felt guilty for upsetting Randy when she would talk to him but Lita had made her see

that she should be allowed have male friends and that Randy was trying to control her and that wasn't a healthy relationship, Randy talked to girls every

night especially with the slutty Candice Michelle who's scheduled to be drafted in the supplemental Draft and as far as Trish was concerned they were

welcome to each other now that Trish had kicked Candice's ass tonight on RAW. Nearly all the superstars were still in the huge locker room talking about the draft picks, when the WWE Champion and newest RAW superstar John Cena made an entrance and sat down beside a few of the guys including Jeff & RVD,

Lita had only seen John a few times at ppv's and special appearances since he was on Smackdown and she was on RAW but now that both were on the RAW team

and he seemed to get along with her friends she figured she would be seeing a lot more of him, Lita was talking to a few of the WWE Divas, Molly

Holly, Jazz, Trish, Torrie & Stacy discussing men as usual, she was only half listening to the conversation as she kept looking at John Cena for some reason

and when he looked up she'd look away, she was amazed at how quick the fans took to him, he was good on the mic and in the ring she just didn't get his

whole rapper style attitude, then again she was a punk rocker not a lot of people got her so in a way she understood. She didn't realise but John was gazing

at her too, then the Ditzy Diva herself Ms Maria Kanellis went over to talk to John, her and Lita didn't get on because Candice was best friends with Maria

and Lita was best friends with Trish, Lita & Trish hated them because those chicks had no respect for the business that Trish and Herself had worked so hard

to earn respect and gain a spot on the roster and Candice and Maria were just handed the opportunity to become WWE Divas.

"Hey Champ I gotta say John I wanted you to come to RAW tonight I've always thought you were sexy" Maria said running her hands up and down his chest.

John grinned seeing Lita's reaction, as far as he could see she looked jealous. "Thanks Maria" John said

"So John maybe next week after I beat Victoria on RAW for the Women's Title we could hang out??" Maria said smiling at him.

Lita sniggered "You beat Victoria, please Maria you couldn't even beat an egg, you have no chance in hell."

"Maybe you should shut your mouth Lita" Maria said angrily.

"Me?? Aww poor little Maria I think its you that needs shut your mouth and in more ways than one." Lita said crossing her arms.

"Ugh….. I….. your a bitch Lita." Maria said walking out.

"Thank you" Lita said waving at Maria.

*LATER ON AT THE HOTEL VIP LOUNGE*

"Wow I cant believe Lita's that feisty, she seriously just owned Maria in the locker man" John said amazed.

"Yeah well her & Trish just don't like Maria…and for good reason." Jeff said sipping on his beer.

"Why what's the reason?" John said sounded interested in why the girls hated "innocent" Maria.

"Because Li & Trish worked their asses off to get a place on the WWE Roster, but Maria & Candice screwed and sucked their way to get a spot in the company. Lita especially worked her butt off, she took all her money which wasn't much and went to Mexico to learn how to wrestle because she refused to enter a professional wrestling ring without knowing what she was doing, then she signed with ECW which was the toughest wrestling company in the world pain and suffering wise but she didn't care once she was learning, but Maria and Candice enter a contest and get contracts even though they didn't win the Diva search, so John that's why they despise those chicks.

"Well now I get why,…..Id be pissed too man." John Said then taking a drink.

"Hey Jeff!" Lita said giving Jeff a hug. John smiled when he saw her.

"Hey Li babe what's up, where's Trish & Torrie?" Jeff asked as Lita took a seat.

"Well Trish and your girlfriend are watching a crappy chick flip in Trish's room, so I said who better to hang with than my best friend!" Lita said giving Jeff a high five. Then Lita turned her attention to John Cena.

"Ah the Champ is here!" Lita said smiling at John

"Yes he is." Cena said smirking at her.

"Im gonna go say hi to Rob, I'll be back in a while." Jeff said leaving.

"So your in the big leagues on RAW now Champ." Lita said

"Yeah some fresh talent, you glad you didn't get drafted?" Cena said

"Yeah the Women's Title is on RAW so this is where I need to be, we've got great girls here. Torrie, Trish, Victoria, Jazz, Ivory, Jacqueline, Gail, Stacy and Molly Holly there's so much competition here, what's on Smackdown Sable, Dawn, Miss Jackie, Joy, Michelle, Nidia, Shaniqua and now Candice!!!, Im sorry but Im not about bikini, mud or pillow matches Im here to wrestle, and to wrestle good.

"I see you didn't mention Maria as a RAW Diva, was that an accident." John said knowing Lita wasn't going to say something nice.

Lita sighed. "Look John I know you may think Maria's hot but no it wasn't a mistake leaving Maria out, I don't consider her a Diva because she gives us a bad name, and although I wouldn't like to be a Smackdown Diva at least the girls there actually ask and train to have matches, Maria doesn't want to train and learn how to wrestle and that's why I dislike her a lot, she doesn't know the word commitment is and probably cant spell it." Lita said folding her arms.

"Wow you really don't like her, but Jeff told me why, and I agree she did nothing for a contract other than show up in a bikini. And believe it or not I don't find Maria attractive or sexy, she's nothing special, I like a woman who defends themselves and speaks their mind." John said truthfully

"Wow you must be the first person that doesn't want to fuck her, you should be proud your above the common man." Lita said laughing.

John laughed. "Nah I just look for more adventure than and trip to the shopping mall and giving a girl my credit card." Cena said

"So who's your all time favourite Diva John." Lita said

"Actually, you are." John said smiling.

"Seriously?" Lita blushed which is something she never does.

"Yeah, I just got a lot of respect for you, you changed the women's division by yourself, you've had a lot of amazing matches, I watched you a lot when I was starting out in Developmental." Cena said.

"Well I must say you have good taste John." Lita said grinning.

"Don't I know it." He said winking at her.

She laughed.

"Well Im gonna head to my room." Lita said getting up.

"I'll walk you." John said.

"Actually my room is on the tenth floor so Im gonna take the lift, but if you still insist on walking me you can." Lita said smiling.

"Well I am a gentleman." He said linking arms with Lita as they got on the elevator.

"You look beautiful tonight by the way." John said.

"What a charmer, Im only wearing jeans and a tank top." Lita said laughing.

"So, you still look sexy." John said truthfully as they got off the elevator and walked towards the room.

"Well you look sexy too but don't tell anyone I said that." Lita smirked.

"Well maybe we could go out sometime just me and you away from the rest of the crew." John said coming closer to Lita.

"Well I'll have to think about that and get back to you." Lita said playing with one of the buttons on Johns shirt.

"Like I said already tonight." John said trapping Lita with his arms leaning in.

"If you want some, come get some."


End file.
